Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 November 2013
11:24 well it not to late to watch the charlie brown special about the great pumpkin. 11:25 ew 11:26 charlie is pretty classic, though i don't really watch it. but i always liked snoopy xd 11:27 xd 11:29 XD 11:29 Well it is a good special 11:32 what channel is it on? i cant remember? 11:33 abc 11:33 Probably the TV ;) 11:33 i think abc 11:35 DAMN BOT 11:35 OUT DAMN BOT rofl 11:35 YOUR FACE 11:35 channeling my inner Lady Macbeth 11:35 rofl 11:36 I would hope someone would get that 11:38 wb 11:39 Im just angry that my OUaTW got bumped for frigging charlie brown 11:39 Same every year 11:39 i hate that song 11:39 the piano one 11:39 the one they dance to 11:39 HEY 11:39 you know the one 11:39 IDIOTS 11:39 THE GREAT PUMPKIN IS SNOOPY 11:39 GO HOME 11:39 rofl 11:40 wut o.o 11:40 they aren't airing wonderland today ? 11:40 ...where have you been? 11:40 xd 11:41 no, they aren't xd 11:43 xd 11:44 uuuuhm, guests brb 11:50 the charlie brown piano sond is called "Linus and Lucy" XP 11:52 Wow the news is HUGE 11:54 I hate that song 11:54 it sucks 11:54 and it's way too happy 11:55 the news is huge indeed 11:57 i love that song.. 11:57 Yay! David Anders is coming back for the new episode! ^^ 11:57 yup 11:57 (whale) 11:58 Brb AFK 11:58 omg, I should have a faaaat paycheck next week xd 11:59 XD 11:59 I have to pay rent tomorrow 11:59 boo 11:59 I have to pay Ed's car insurance 11:59 boo 11:59 WRONG WINDOW 11:59 Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain! 11:59 GET OUT BOT 12:00 rofl 12:00 omfg 12:00 I am laughing so hard 12:00 Yeah, gotta pay Ed's insurance 12:00 ie, my phone bill 12:00 You, or the bot? 12:00 both I guess 12:00 We go halfsies 12:05 please let david anders' return be better than giancarlo's. xd i might get mad if they squeeze david anders in a teeny sceen like th did with giancarlo 12:05 Eh 12:06 I think that character is a flop 12:07 I love What 12:07 Whale 12:07 wow 12:07 miss him 12:08 I wish Jeff were back 12:08 mmmmmmmmm 12:09 You know what the most useless episode ever is? 12:09 which one ? 12:09 Dreamy 12:09 That Still Small Voice 12:10 xd 12:10 that too 12:10 True North 12:10 Dreamy is on the useless episode list tho 12:10 i actually didn't really like fruit of the poisonous tree 12:10 Well if they would just explain the GOT DANG APPLE 12:10 nope 12:10 lol 12:10 No (apple) 12:11 ..... 12:11 why 12:11 why what ? 12:11 oh nat 12:12 why no (apple) 12:13 huh ? xd 12:13 my first impression was i didn't like FOTPT. but now i think the most boring episode is TSSV 12:14 AARAB. now that's what i'm talking about. mwhahaha. (apple) 12:14 your acronyms are makking my brain hurt 12:14 :D 12:14 TSSV? 12:14 that still small voice 12:15 rofl 12:15 :D 12:16 Ooh 12:16 ? 12:17 Tomorrow is November 12:17 Featured content can be changed 12:17 yup 12:17 oh november "S 12:21 brb, gonna snuggle for a bit 12:22 xd 12:23 i'm gonna brb 12:23 me too XD 2013 11 01